Hidden Among The Shadows
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: Tangled!AU Dean Milton is the most wanted thief in all of the Garrison. On his run after taking the lost princes crown, he finds his way to a hidden part of the forest. He finds a tower with a strange boy living in it who demands he take him to see the fireworks for his birthday. They set of on an adventure that may just change both their lives forever. Destiel and Sabriel
1. Prologue

So I always tell myself there aren't enough fairy tale AU's so I decided to give one a try. This will take place around a similar time era as tangled. I'll do my best to stay in character but it won't be easy. So yes this is based off of the movie tangled but don't expect the characters to be the ones the actors look like (such as Jensen and Rapunzel) There is not going to be a reason Castiel is how he is he was just born that way. I didn't want ti to be too similar to the movie but it may start that way. Once they are off on their quest, it's going to be different. The rating may change depending where I want this story to go later on.

I would like to give a special thank you to FictionalNutter and GreaterMinds for their help in editing and some ideas and the title! :D Check out their stories they are both great writers!

So I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

This is the story of how I, Dean Winchester became Dean Novak. Together with the most amazing, beautiful, kooky, little..."  
"Oh Dean just tell the story."

"Aright, alright" He laughed "So once there was a kingdom..."

There lived a king, queen and a young prince. They loved their son Gabriel so much that Queen Becky and King Chuck decided to give him a sibling. Becky had felt that her new baby was going to be very special in some way. Every night, she would sing right before she went to bed in hopes that her child would be listening.

Once the baby boy was born, Becky looked into her new son's deep blue eyes and decided to name him Castiel, after the angel of Thursday, and knew he was going to be an amazing son, just like his brother. Gabriel was named after the archangel for his beautiful, amber eye. She always felt her children deserved nothing less than to be named after the amazing creatures she adored so greatly.

To celebrate their son's birth, the king and queen launched fireworks into the sky. When lighting one of the fireworks, the queen burnt her hand. Castiel, being in her arms, reached over and placed his hand over his mother's burn mark. When he moved it, her burn mark was gone. Becky smiled, knowing her son was going to be very special.

That wasn't the only thing that Castiel was able to do. When Gabriel's pet rat started to age, and was close to death, Castiel put his hand on the rat's head and with a glow of a light, the rat slowly grew younger. Gabriel leaped in joy and hugged his brother close, knowing he was going to be special. One of the guards, Crowley, happened to notice the boys power and wanted it for himself. He wanted to stay younger forever.

When Castiel was 6 months old, Crowley snuck into his room and stole him from the palace. He had taken Castiel to a tower he had in the forest, hidden from the world. He decided that he would convince Castiel to believe he was his father and knew he would never let him leave the tower again. In the morning when Becky came into his room, he was gone. The king, queen and prince cried in sorrow at the loss of Castiel.  
Every year on his birthday, they launched fireworks in hopes of one day getting their prince back.

* * *

The Winchester family was a small family of four that lived in a nice little cottage. They all loved each other and got along perfectly. John taught his sons, Sam and Dean how to hunt and fight if needed. Mary was always there to support her kids in school and teach them how to help out. Both parents loved their sons very much. The boys were four years apart with Dean being the oldest.

One night, Mary was sitting by the fireplace and happened to fall asleep after working outside for the day. The fire got out of control and started to burn the cottage. As soon as he smelt the smoke, John took his kids outside for safety and ran back in for Mary. It was too late.

John was a complete wreck. He couldn't take care of himself, let alone his two sons and knew that when they reached the right age, he would have to send them off to the kingdom, in hopes someone would be able to care for them. He was out almost every night drinking and coming home to pass out, if he made it home. Dean began to take care of his brother. Sam depended on Dean and the to brothers became very close. Dean was always working at his Uncle Bobby's ranch, where they lived after Mary had died. Bobby wasn't their biological Uncle but he was, no doubt, a father in Dean's eyes.  
When Sam turned 13, John forced the boys into going to work for the king and queen. Dean was shocked and fought for his right to stay there. John made his word final, throwing the boys into the carriage to the palace. Dean decided that he wouldn't stand for this and left, not wanting to be a 'slave' for the kingdom. Sam didn't think he could stand being away from his older brother, but Dean assured him that every three days, he would come to the castle secretly to check on Sam and be together with him. Sam fought it but eventually agreed and hugged his brother goodbye.

Dean always kept his promise and came to visit Sam at the palace. Sam was given the job of being Prince Gabriel's assistant. It took a while but they eventually began to get along. Dean ended up becoming the most wanted thief, along with his "friends" Meg and Ruby. Dean chose to go to Dean Milton, so the relations to his family and past could remain hidden. Sam always promised to keep Dean's true identity and location a secret.

After seven years of things going on perfectly, all hell broke loose, for both Dean and Sam Winchester, after Dean managed to get the lost prince's crown. Dean, Meg and Ruby finally had what they have always wanted. They began to run as soon as the guards started to chase them down. After running some time they had hit a bridge that they could only go on one at a time. Dean held on to the crown that was in his bag and insisted that he should go first to test out that they wouldn't fall. Reluctantly they agreed and he went over easily. Before they stepped onto it, Dean cut the ropes of the small bridge so they couldn't cross the path. They yelled at him as he ran off into the distance. When the girls failed to find another way across, the guards had caught him. The palace horse Anna had jumped over the steep ledge and started to chase after Dean. Dean has quickly heard that someone was coming after him. On his run from Anna, he came across a tower that would change his life forever.

* * *

Okay so that was the prologue. Can't say I liked it as much but please stick to it and at least give chapter one a try :P. Please review and enjoy the story!


	2. Grand Meeting

Yay chapter 1! I was so tempted to have Castiel sing but though against it XD. The start is kinda similar but trust me, it will change after a while. I have all the characters set and who they are so I won't be changing that. Hope you like it!

* * *

Castiel walked around his room with his hands behind his back trying to hide a smile as his whistled a tune he had come up with many years ago. He looked under the stairs, behind his mirror and under his bed. Behind him he heard a light flutter of wings and he quickly turned his head catching a small figure flying behind his curtain. He laughed lightly to himself before slowly walking over there looking around.

"Hmm I wonder where Balthazar could be hiding." Castiel quickly went beside the curtain where he wouldn't be seen if Balthazar poked his head out knowing he would. As predicted, he poked his head out and looked around confused not knowing where Castiel had gotten to.

Balthazar flew out of his hiding space and started to look around some more. He didn't catch on that Castiel was behind him before it was too late. "Gotcha!" Castiel yelled as he gently grabbed Balthazar as not to crush his wings. Balthazar chirped in protest for being out smarted. Castiel just laughed at him. "You know well enough that I'm the master at hide and seek," Castiel smiled and winked at Balthazar before letting him go to let him fly around. Balthazar almost immediately landed on Castiel's shoulder.

Balthazar was a small brown bird that Castiel had taken care of after he flew into the tower and broke his wing hitting the mirror in his room. Castiel healed him up but the bird decided to stay with him. He named the little bird Balthazar after his favourite character from a book he read a while back. They both got along very well in the past two years. Balthazar was Castiel's only friend besides his father.

"So what do you think we should do today?" Castiel asked as he bounced down onto his bed. Balthazar chirped at him and Castiel somehow understood the bird. "Bake a cake?" Balthazar jumped up and did a few flips in the air to show his approval. Castiel went over to his small kitchen cupboard and looked in. "Doesn't look like we have enough to bake a cake, but I do have stuff for a pie." Balthazar flew down back on Castiel's shoulder and chirped in agreement.

"I want to ask father about something for my birthday this year. I'm turning 18 in three days," Castiel said excitedly as he got a bowl out and put it on the counter. He ran over and quickly looked out his small window to make sure his father wasn't coming before diving under his bed to fetch his sketch book. He opened up to a picture of a dark sky lit up with flashing lights that he drew.

"Look here. Every year on my birthday, these strange lights go off in the sky. They make loud banging noises and are simply beautiful to look at. I wanted to ask father if maybe for my birthday I can go and see the loud lights closer." Balthazar looked up at him in happiness. He has always tried to convince Castiel to go outside but he refused not wanting to upset his father and also he was scared to climb down without help.

"Castiel, I'm home!" called a voice from outside of Castiel's window. He perked up at the sound and quickly put his sketch book under his covers to hide. Balthazar flew in-between his pillows since he has never been seen by anyone other than Castiel.

"Father!" Castiel called as he looked out the window and saw his father waiting at the bottom of the tower. He quickly grabbed the rope that he kept by the window, hooked it on a hook just outside and let it fall. His father grabbed the rope and Castiel yanked it up helping his father through the window.

"Cassie my boy how have you been?" he asked pulling Castiel into a hug.

"Pretty good father, how was the trip to the town?" Castiel asked trying to put his father into a good mood.

"It was okay but I seem to have hurt my hand on something, oh how will I ever fix this?" Crowley said as he held out his hand to show the small cut. Castiel immediately covered his hand with his making it heal instantly. Crowley smiled down to Castiel as he smiled up. "Oh I should have known you could fix it."

"So father, if you haven't already remembered it's my birthday in three days and I have decided what I-"

"Three days? Wow aren't you growing up fast boy."

"Yes three days and I was wondering-"

"What am I supposed to have ready for you in three days?"

"Well don't worry about it, I already-"

"I have so much to do for-"

"I want to go to see the loud lights!" Castiel finally yelled after being cut out constantly. Crowley looked down at him flabbergasted. Castiel sighed and said "look I'm sorry for raising my voice but you were thinking too much."

"Loud lights? Why Cassie you silly boy you can't hear lights, you see them. Obviously someone is having a bit of an off day."

"You can hear these lights though. You can see them too but they make a loud banging noise after they go off. They are all different colours," he said looking up at Crowley hopefully.

"And how do you know about these lights?" Crowley asked suspiciously.

"Every year on my birthday, I look out my window and I can see these beautiful loud lights that make the sky look amazing. I want to go and see them up close," he said pleading.

"Are you telling me that you want to leave this tower?"

"Well yes but only for a few days. You could be right by me and all and-"

"There is no way I am allowing you to leave this tower."

"But-but why?" Castiel said almost ready to beg.

"Because Castiel, do you know how dangerous it is out there? There are deadly bugs, thugs, criminals and people who would tear you limb from limb just for a laugh. You are far too young and weak to even think about going out there. I risk it every few days for you. Al so you know how you have your powers?" Castiel nodded. "Well there are people who would easily take you and keep you with them. I keep you safe from the crazy people out to try to take you," Crowley said calming his voice down and leaning down to reach Castiel's shorter level. "Do you understand?"

"Yes father," he said disappointed. He went over and sat on his bed.

"Oh no silly me it looks like I forgot the potatoes for the soup I was going to make for you. I will be back in a few hours Castiel okay."

"Alright father. Have a safe trip," he said before going over to hug his father close.

"Stay safe Castiel."

"I will." He watched as his father climbed down the rope before bringing it back up. He went over to sit on the bed and brought his scrap book to his lap and sighed. "It looks like I don't get what I want this year Balthazar." Balthazar nuzzled into his neck in comfort. "Come on, let's make some pie."

* * *

Dean ran as fast as he could away from Anna. He could almost feel her hot breath behind him. When he hit a dead end he panicked not knowing what to do. He looked over to his left and noticed some vines he may be able to hide behind. He backed up towards it expecting it to be against a rock but discovering it wasn't as he fell back onto some grass. He gasped in shock before silencing himself by putting his hand over his mouth.

He saw Anna come close as be backed farther away from where he entered hoping she would be less likely to sense him. He could see her silhouette as she sniffed around a bit before giving up and running in the opposite direction. Dean sighed in relief then he sniffed the air and a delicious smell hit his nose. "Is that pie?" he asked himself quietly before turning around and gasping at the sight before him.

There was a giant stone tower built out of view of anything that wasn't in the area he was in. He looked up and got a slightly better whiff of pie. He wondered if someone was up there or if he was just going crazy. He decided he may as well check it out since he had to stay low for a bit anyway as not to alert Anna or any other guards. He pulled two of his small knives out of his bag and looked at the tower to find some cracks he could use climb up with.

Once Dean got his footing right, he began to climb the tower carefully, grunting on the way up as he stuck the knives into the cracks of the walls. The higher he climbed the stronger the pie smell hit him. He knew someone must have been up there. As he made it to the window he gripped the edge of it and made a loud grunt from the strain as he launched himself through the window. When he made it in, he got up and brushed himself off. He looked around at the small room but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" he asked as he kept looking around the empty room before spotting the pie on a small table. He went over to it and took a big whiff before he felt pain shoot in the back of his head before he blacked out.

* * *

Okay so basically I made Castiel a drawer instead of a painter cause I did want him to have a creative side similar to Rapunzel but not the exact same. I had a bit of trouble with picking what animal Balthazar should be but bird was my personal favourite XD. I wanted to make Crowley sassier but couldn't really think of much here but I hope to change that in the future. Fireworks instead of lanterns cause... I like fireworks XD Loud lights was the best way I could use to describe them so I went with it. Once again I hope you liked it! :D. Please leave a review if you have any suggestions or ideas, I may use them ;P


	3. Agreement

So another update. It will be my last for a bit since I have 2 more stories I need to update as well as school and work to worry about. Dean isn't going to be as much like Flynn as some may have thought but he will have his moments. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Castiel stood there with his rolling pin in hand staring in shock at the man lying unconscious in front of him. "Oh my gosh... OH MY GOSH!" he yelled out in a panic spinning around on the spot. He stopped spinning and backed away slowly before hiding behind his bed. He didn't really know what to expect from this man now lying on the floor. He didn't hear the man move or make and sound so he peeked out from behind the bed and looked at him. "Go check him out Balthazar," he said. Balthazar chirped in protest but finally agreed after getting the puppy dog look from Castiel.

Balthazar flew over to the man on the floor and looked him over slightly. He peeped over at Castiel to let him know it was okay and that the man was not going to get up. Castiel carefully came over, rolling pin in hand for protection in case the man got up. With the handle he wasn't holding, he poked the man and gasped shooting back in fear. He laughed lightly at himself after the man didn't move. He took some deep breaths to calm himself before flipping the body over with a mix of the rolling pin and Balthazar pushing on him. .

He looked and saw the man's beautiful features. His face was sprinkled with freckles and he had an amazing bone structure. He carefully lifted the man's eye lids to see his eyes which were the most beautiful green he had ever seen. He closed his eyes again and started to panic. "What is father going to do when he sees this?" Balthazar chirped and suggested to hide him under his bed so his father didn't see.

"That's perfect! Maybe I can show him that I could have someone come along and keep me safe," he said with some hope in his heart. He grabbed the man by his legs and pulled him with all his might. On the first pull, the man's dirty looking shirt came up and onto his neck. Castiel stopped dead and gasped at the muscles that lined the man's stomach. He blushed and coughed to clear his throat not knowing why he felt an odd stirring in his lower belly and why his mouth had become suddenly dry. He grabbed his arms instead after fixing his shirt and continued to pull him towards the bed.

"Oh Castiel!" Crowley yelled from out his window.

"Oh no," Castiel said as he pulled with all his might to get the man under the bed faster.

"I don't have all day."

"Coming father!" he yelled out over his shoulder as he quickly hid the body under the bed. He ran over to the window and quickly hooked the rope up to the hook and launched it down. When he felt his father's weight, he pulled him up.

"Hello Cassie, what have you been up whilst I was out?" he asked as he brought his basket into the kitchen.

"Oh just ah you know...stuff," Castiel said trying to hold in his excitement.

"Like?" he asked hoping for Castiel to elaborate.

"Well you know how you said I was too weak to go out and all that and-"

"Oh I hope you aren't bringing up leaving the tower again Castiel," Crowley said lowering his voice as a caution.

"But father I have-"

"I thought I told you no."

"But father-"

"YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER CASTIEL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Crowley yelled causing Castiel to flinch back. Crowley let out a huge sigh and put his face in his hands. "Look now you made me raise my voice at you."

"Father, all I was going to suggest was that I picked what I want for my birthday," he said in a quiet voice.

"And what would that be?" Crowley said looking up at him.

"I wanted you to go and get me some of those really good drawing pencils, mine are nearly down to a stub," Castiel said quietly and slowly approached his father. Crowley sighed and looked up at him.

"You understand that is a very long journey, don't you Castiel? Crowley said standing up in front of him.

"I thought it would be better than the loud lights. You know it was a silly idea anyways and these pencils would be really great to sketch with," he said with a smile hoping to encourage his father to leave. Crowley smiled back at him before nodding.

"Alright Cassie, I'll go and get them for you. You're right; they are a much better idea." Crowley packed up some food and money in a basket before getting ready to leave. He turned around and hugged Castiel tightly. "Stay safe alright son?"

"Of course I will father, you too." Castiel slowly lowered the rope down. As soon as he waved his goodbye when he left behind the vines, Castiel quickly ran over to the hidden body under the bed. Balthazar chirped and flew around Castiel in panic.

"Do you really think that with this guy helping me I would get hurt out there? Even though father said no I know I need to go. I just need to get this guys attention and get him to go with me." Balthazar chirped out. "I have to have something on him to get him to- what's this?" As Castiel dragged out the body he noticed the bad around his arm. He carefully took it off and looked inside of it.

Inside was a strange looking object Castiel had never seen before. It was a small hoop that was the colour gold like some of the paint he had to paint jewellery with. It was covered in small blue sparkly stones that were as blue as his eyes. He tilted his head in slight question at the object but quickly put it back in the bad before putting the bag under his pillows.

He carefully made the bed as to not attract attention to it before dragging the man into the middle of the room. He looked around before deciding to tie the man to the chair he had by the dining table. He ran over and dragged the chair next to the man before roughly hauling the man onto the chair. Balthazar did his best to keep the man up on the chair as Castiel quickly ran over to the window to grab the rope.

He tied the man down tightly and went over to the floor by the bed to grab his rolling pin. He approached the man and started to poke him gently. He flinched back when the man made a slight groaning noise. Castiel stood there wide eyed staring at the man in horror. Balthazar rolled his eyes and went over to perch himself on his shoulder. He started to peck at his neck and slowly started before he pecked the inside of his ear. The man shouted in shock and started tugging at the rope in panic. Balthazar flew off his shoulder in shock and went over to land on Castiel's shoulder.

"Wha-?" the man said as he looked around the strange room. "What do you want I swear I have no money. Look just untie me and I'll leave I swear all I need is-where is my bag?" He asked as he looked around panicked. He spotted Castiel standing there and gave the man a strange look. He was wearing a white dress shirt covered by a perfectly fitted brown waistcoat. His pants were long and black and covered with black boots that were almost at his knees. Dean couldn't help but find the man oddly attractive before he panicked again realizing his situation.

"Who are you? Let me out, look I swear I won't hurt you. Just untie me, hand me my bag and I will be on my way never to look back." Dean saw the man came closer.

"I'm Castiel. Who might you be?" he asked keeping the rolling pin in his hands.

"Dean, uh what kind of name is Castiel?" Dean said looking at his with an odd look.

"That is simply my name. Now Dean, I am in need of you. If you want to get your bag back that I have now hidden within the walls of this room, you will need to do exactly as I say. Are we clear?" Castiel said as he held the rolling pin up to Dean's forehead.

"Uh, what exactly do you have in mind Casteel?" Dean said messing up on the pronunciation of his name.

"I said my name was Castiel. Like Cas-tee-el not whatever you said," he said as he emphasised his name to try to clear it up for Dean.

"Caztee- uh forget it. I now rechristen you as Cas, sorter and far easier to say. So what kind of mission did you have in mind exactly dare I ask?" Dean said finally giving up on saying his full name.

"I need you to take me to go see the loud lights. They will be appearing in 3 days time and for once I want to get out of this tower and go see them. I also expect to be brought back here in one piece. I don't want you to try to sell me or anything else. I will refuse to use my powers on anyone I don't trust."

"The hell are loud lights? I have no intention of selling you or anyone for that matter what kind of a person do you think I am?" Dean was starting to get pissed off at the guy but did his best to stay calm not knowing what was up with this guy. He didn't know if he had always lived here or was just pushy. He hadn't noticed the mention of Castiel's powers either.

"These are the loud lights," Cas said as he ran over to get his book and shoved it in Deans face. Dean looked at the picture in slight awe. It was drawn so beautifully with so much detail. He looked around for what loud lights could possibly be. Realization dawned on him.

"Oh you mean the fireworks they set off for the lost prince every year."

"Fireworks," Castiel tested the word in his mouth and decided he liked it. "I want to be taken there up close to see them," he nodded firmly.

"You want me to take you to see them?" Castiel nodded enthusiastically. "Why in hell can't you just watch them out your window?"

"I have been watching them out my window all my life! Can't I for once have a little time out of this tower?""

"Wait you've never been outside?" Dean asked in slight shock.

"Father says it's far too dangerous for me to go out. But with you, I could be safe." Castiel said nodding to himself and pacing in front of Dean.

"How do you know I can keep you safe? I can barely keep myself safe. I don't think this is such a good idea Cas," Dean said somewhat hoping to get the strange boy to change his mind. He instantly regretted it when he saw the heartbroken look in his deep blue eyes.

"Bu-but why not?! For once in my life I have the chance to maybe, just maybe do something that doesn't involve reading, cleaning, drawing, baking a-and other stuff that is in this small room when there is such a huge world to explore! For once can't I just…"

"Alright! Look, I'll take you okay? Just please don't freak out. Also if I'm going to take you anywhere, I expect you to cut me a slice of that pie you have sitting on the counter over there," he said as he nudged his head towards the direction of the pie. He looked up and saw that Cas was close to crying before the biggest smile shined onto his face and he jumped up in joy like a child getting what they wanted for Christmas.

"Oh my yes, yes! Thank you so much Dean!" he said jumping up before running over to get a small knife. He cut a slice and put it onto a plate for Dean. He ran back over and untied the man and then pulled him in for a huge bear hug that had Dean gasping for air.

"Alright Cas get off me!" Dean said as he struggled out of Castiel's grasp. Cas blushed lightly before taking Dean's arm and dragging him towards the pie. He handed him the pie with a fork before grabbing his arm again and dragging him onto his bed and sitting him down. He sat down next to him cross legged and smiled up at him. Dean hesitated to take a bite feeling rather uncomfortable about the strange man staring at him. Dean sighed knowing he wasn't going to drop it and took a bite.

His taste buds burst with the delicious flavours of fresh apples topped with perfectly baked flaky crust with just the right amount of cinnamon. He moaned at the flavour and smiled back at Cas. "This is just delicious! Where on earth did you learn to bake from only being in tower?" Dean asked before forking in another bite.

"I don't have much to do so when father goes out I ask him to bring things to bake with and I follow a cook book I got for my birthday two years ago. It has cakes, bread, muffin-"

"Well stick with pie cause you're a natural. This is the best thing I have ever had and trust me, Dean Milton does not say that lightly."

"Thank you Dean," Cas said beaming up at him. Dean finished up his slice of pie and decided that there was no use staying up in this tower.

"Alright Cas, it's time to get outta here. Now where is the door?" Dean said as he brushed the pie crumbles from his clothes and went to place the cleaned off plate in the small kitchen.

"Uh well there isn't really much of a door. Father tends to get out through the window. He knows I would never dare go out there by myself. I would fall and kill myself immediately." Cas deadpanned before he shuffled foot from foot now nervous Dean was going to change his mind.

"Okay well I guess I can climb down the way I got up but how in hell am I supposed to get you down?" he asked looking around to see if there was another way out. He looked over and saw Cas looking out the window in slight fear.

"I-I'm not sure Dean. I have never been able to leave before. I'm afraid I never thought of how I was actually supposed to get out." Balthazar flew in front of Castiel and began to chirp at him. Castiel stared wide eyed at first Balthazar then at Dean.

"What? Can you understand this thing?" Dean asked in confusion not really liking the look on Cas's face.

"Well yes I can but I don't think you're going to like what he's suggesting," he said nervously clearly not wanting to say what the bird had said to him.

"What exactly did he have in mind?"

* * *

"Dean I'm not sure this is going to work," Castiel said nervously as he clung onto Dean's back as Dean began to get his footing right to keep them on the wall.

"Look Cas we clearly have no other option. Just hold on and try not to nudge my legs or arms. I need to concentrate and I need you to calm down." Dean finally got his feet into some holes and began to stick the daggers into cracks in the walls. He heard Cas whimper in fear behind him and felt him cling on harder as they began to descend.

"Shh calm down, we're going to be okay," Dean said calmly hoping to relax the poor guy. He really wished he wasn't stuck in this situation. He really didn't want to do this whole mission thing and maybe hoped the guy would change his mind halfway or something. He only went for it for the crown…and maybe cause he felt a little bad for the strange guy.

"Dean are we on the ground yet?" he asked in a panic. Dean looked over his shoulder as best he could with this large man on his back.

"Uhh more than halfway now, just relax and try not to worry." Dean was now thinking of the horrors of having to get this guy back up the tower in a few days. With all his might, he stuck each dagger into cracks and hoped he wouldn't mess this up. After a few minutes, Dean successfully had both of his feet on the ground. He dropped the daggers and put his hands behind him to get Cas's attention. "Look we're down on the ground."

He saw Cas peek his head from the back of his neck and look down. He tilted his head before cautiously placing a foot down. He got off Dean and put both of his feet on solid ground. He lifted his head up and looked around in awe.

* * *

So yes they are now out and ready to go on an adventure. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer as I go on and look forward to the snugly ducking next chapter :) Reviews make me smile!

Susan


	4. Roadhouse

Yay the roadhouse! Cas is mostly a happy kinda guy but also clueless and really trusting of Dean. I'm not making Dean's main plan to ditch him or try to ditch him like Flynn but he obviously wants to avoid the journey if possible. So enjoy! :D

* * *

Castiel looked around on awe. He bent down and felt the grass between his fingers as he tugged it lightly. He laughed a little to himself before looking back at Dean who was simply giving him an odd look. "This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!" Castiel shouted before jumping up and down before rolling around in the grass. Dean simply continued to stare. Cas ran around a little picking up flowers, touching the leaves on the trees and simply running around laughing out loud. Dean began to pack up his things into his belt and boot before looking back up at Cas and he began to smile a little.

"Alright Cas I know this is all new and exciting but we really have to get going if we're going to get to the kingdom on time," Dean called out when Cas rolled into the grass for the third time. He sat up instantly and went over to Dean with all his excitement buzzing in the air.

"Oh Dean this is amazing! I don't even know what father would think if he saw me right now," Castiel went from happy to horrified instantly. "Oh my what do you think he would say? He's going to be so disappointing if he finds out!" Castiel was panicking and Dean tried to calm him down by placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Listen kid, don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't find out okay?" he said keeping calm. Cas nodded before his mood brightened a little again.

"Lead the way," he said walking behind Dean with his rolling pin in hand. Cas looked over at where Dean kept his knives and decided to try it with his rolling pin. He tried to fit it into his belt but it just wouldn't go in. He stopped and tried again, struggling to get it in without hurting himself. Dean stopped and noticed Cas wasn't behind him. He looked back and saw him struggling.

"What you doing?" he asked as he approached him.

"You keep your weapons in your belt, why can't I?" he asked looking up in frustration.

"The rolling pin is far bigger than my knives Cas. It won't fit plus I put it in a holster not on the belt itself," Dean explained.

"Oh. So should I just hold it then?" he asked with big curious blue eyes.

"Probably would be best. Now come on. If you get tired of carrying it let me know," he said with a smile before turning back on the road. As they walked, Castiel looked around curiously, occasionally picking up a flower or a leaf to inspect. Dean simply smiled to himself, enjoying the look of innocence on his face.

Suddenly, the bush about a foot away from them started to rustle. Castiel looked over with pure horror on his face before he ran closer behind Dean and jumped onto his back, clinging on for dear life. Dean gasped out in shock as Cas jumped onto him not expecting the extra weight. He gripped onto his legs tightly. "What if it's a bandit? Or a monster? Dean you can't let me die!" Castiel said almost at the brink of tears. He held out his rolling pin ready to fight, well sort of ready to fight.

A small rabbit hopped out of the bushes and looked up at the two men curiously. Cas blinked in shock before carefully detaching himself from Dean. "Don't worry Cas, I'm sure the rabbit will let you live this time if you ask nice enough," Dean said sarcastically as the rabbit hopped away in the direction they came from. Castiel blushed a bright red before looking down in shame.

"Sorry Dean," he said shamefully.

"Ah don't worry about it Cas, first time out remember?" Cas simply nodded. As they began walking again. Cas's stomach began to growl out loud. "Is someone hungry?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. Dean smirked thinking he may be able to get his bag early if Cas wants to go back instead of making this entire journey. "I know a bar not far from here we can get some food from. It's called the Roadhouse. You will meet lots of great people who come from the real world."

"Alright, that sounds like fun Dean. Let's go!" Cas said before following eagerly behind Dean.

* * *

As they approached the bar, Cas got a little weary. It didn't look so bad but it smelt strange. He followed closer to Dean and kept his rolling pin close. "Alright, so this Cas, is what people are really like," Dean said before opening the door to reveal a room full of smoke and very scary looking men. They all stared at Castiel as soon as they walked forward. Cas coward behind Dean moving in sync with him.

"Well if it isn't Dean Milton," said a woman's voice from the bar counter. "And whose your little friend here?"

"Hey Ellen, I found him in a tower and he kinda has something on me so I'm stuck taking him to see the fireworks," Dean explained. Cas peeked behind Dean and the woman smiled down at him

"Hello there dear, the names Ellen," she said sticking her hand out. Castiel looked at her hand curiously with a slight tilt of his head.

"You're supposed to shake it," Dean whispered into his ear. Cas nodded before taking Ellen's hand and shaking it.

"Castiel," he said quietly.

"Well come take a seat Castiel, anything you want is on the house. Dean and I go back a long time," Ellen said handing Cas over a menu. He browsed through the menu before deciding.

"Can I get some vegetable soup please?" he asked quietly, scared to say something wrong.

"Of course, Jo!" she called back. "I need one vegetable soup when you get the chance!"

"Alright!" a female voice called back.

"How is Jo?" Dean asked as he sipped at a beer Ellen handed him.

"She's doing okay. She's getting married to Ash next week," Ellen said with a smile. "I swear they were made for each other. When are you going to find your love Dean?" she asked.

"Well I don't think any time soon. Not many people would want to be with a wanted thief like me," he said whispering throwing in a wink at the end.

"Oh Dean, everyone has someone," she said with a slight laugh. Behind her, small doors opened with a pretty young blonde girl who didn't look much older than Castiel himself.

"Hi Dean, this for you?" she asked smiling up at Dean.

"Hey Jo, this is for Cas over here," Dean replied pointing over in his direction. Jo looked over at him and smiled.

"Hello there, names Jo, how about you?" she said placing his soup down and reaching out her hand.

"Castiel," he said shaking her hand. Once they let go, Dean began to talk to Jo and Ellen as Cas zoned them out and started to eat. He hadn't eaten for a couple hours and wasn't use to it. He ate his soup with a content sigh. He assumed that the owners of the bar knew Dean well. He was glad that none of them tried to turn him in before he could take Cas to see the fireworks. Dean was a nice guy and Cas couldn't understand why people wanted to get him so badly. He didn't deserve it.

Cas finished his soup before looking over at the drink Ellen placed next to him. It was an amber gold colour and he looked up to see Dean drinking the same thing. He sniffed it discreetly not loving the strong smell it emitted. He shrugged and decided to take a sip. Shocked by the burn in his mouth he spat it out next to him and coughed. Dean looked over in worry before laughing lightly.

"You may not want to just chug it Cas. I don't even think you've had alcohol before let alone whiskey," Dean said patting his back. Cas kept coughing before he finally calmed down.

"Sorry Ellen," he said with his head bowed.

"No worries Cas, probably should have figured that you never had alcohol before," she said smiling as she cleaned up.

"Father never brought something like that to the tower," he said.

"Ha I bet he didn't," Ellen replied laughing before bringing him some water. He chugged it down wanting to forget the taste. "So Castiel, I hear you want to see the fireworks this year?"

"Yes," he nodded enthusiastically. "I have wanted to go for years but father never let me go. Technically I shouldn't be going now but Dean came along and as long as he can get me back on time, father will never have to know," Castiel said smiling brightly up at Dean.

"Oh Dean, how sweet of you," Jo said with a smirk.

"Hey! I don't see you taking him anywhere. Wouldn't you want to get out if you lived in a tower your entire life?" Dean shot back at her.

"Yea I guess you have a point then."

"Good now about-" Dean started but was cut off by someone slamming open the door.

"Ellen, get Dean out of here, the guards are on their way and they look angry," a man said from the door. Ellen instantly panicked and hustled Dean and Cas behind the counter. They went over and Ellen quickly opened a door that was hidden behind one of her shelves. They quickly jumped in and made a run for it.

* * *

Lucifer, the main guard came into the bar, slamming the doors open. "Where is he!" he demanded.

"Excuse me keep your voice down," Ellen said. "Where is who?" she asked calmly.

"Dean Milton! I got a report that someone saw him entering this bar. Have you seen this man miss?" he asked sticking out a piece of paper with a drawing of Dean on it.

"No sir, I have not seen this man. Anyone else?" she called out grabbing the picture and showing it around. All the people in the bar shook their heads no and she handed the paper back to Lucifer. "See? He wasn't here. Now unless you're gunna order something, I don't think you are needed here sir," she said calmly but with a challenging look into her eyes.

"Alright, sorry to bother you all," he said before gathering his men and leaving.

After about 10 minutes, Ellen looked around in anger. "Alright which one of you got the guards on Dean? I suggest you speak up now or face hell with me-"

"It was me," said a voice Ellen didn't know. She looked at the man as he stepped forward. He was a shorter and slightly overweight man with a British accent. He was clearly not from around here.

"And why in hell did you do that?" she said in anger.

"Well dear," he said before flying forward with a knife in hand. "He kind of took my son."

"Y-your the kids father? How dare you keep him locked up in-" she started but was cut off by the blade pushing further into her neck.

"Hush my dear. Now tell me, where does that doorway lead?" he said with a malicious smile.

"Over by the cliffs," she said in a panic.

"Mom!" Jo called from behind Ellen.

"Jo go back!" Ellen called before a gun shot rang out over the bar. Ellen turned around to see Jo on the floor with a small pool of blood surrounding her. "No!" she yelled out in horror before she turned back around only to be stabbed in the chest by the knife.

"Sorry to leave you lot like this but I do have a thief to catch," he said with a smile before leaving the bar and running off.

* * *

Uhh opps? Kinda had to make some drama in this :P. Next chapter is going to introduce Sam and Prince Gabriel. Also the queen and king will be shown in this. Hope you guys like it and please review :)


	5. Gabriel and Sam

Wooh Prince Gabriel and Sammy :D I did say Sabriel but nothing intense just yet. Keep in mind, they have known each other for 7 years so are close and this sin't rushing them :P They have been hiding their feelings for years. Also I'm changing it to every three days instead of two so Dean has some time. You also get to see a wee bit of Crowley but not much yet :) Also keep in mind adding Gabriel and Sam brings it a bit off the tangles path. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sammy! Do you think you could bring me something to eat?" Prince Gabriel's voice rang through the palace halls. Sam quickly ran down into the kitchen and placed the oatmeal he had ready for him on a tray with some tea and brought it up to Gabriel's room quickly.

"H-here you g-go sir," Sam said in deep panting breaths from running from one end of the palace to the other. Gabriel took the tray and took a bite of his oatmeal. He smiled up at Sam.

"Why Sam, you always know how to make me a perfect breakfast, thanks and also, you really don't need to call me sir. We have been over this thousands of times," Gabriel said smiling at Sam as he dug into his disgustingly sweet oatmeal.

"You know I can't not call you sir, your father would have my head," Sam said looking around nervously.

"You know very well he never would. He does like you Sam whether you think so or not. He would never dare execute you especially under my watch," Gabriel said sending a sly wink in his direction. Sam blushed and smiled shyly. He instantly looked nervous again and walked over to Gabriel's window. He pulled the curtains back and looked out. Gabriel noticed the normally calm boy fidgeting and looking nervous. "Why so nervous?" he asked casually.

"Uh I'm sorry sir," Sam said jumping in shock and thinking he may have crossed some sort of boundary.

"No need to apologize. I always see you so calm and collected but not today, is something wrong?"

"I- no everything is fine," he replied putting on a fake smile. Gabriel knew well enough when Sam was lying. Gabriel had not wanted anything to do with Sam at first and thought that he would leave and hate him like every other servant did. But when Sam proved he would stay with him no matter what hard ships and pranks Gabriel pulled, he started to act nicer around him. Of course he still pulled the occasional prank on him, but Sam always took it well.

They had become close friends and Gabriel even developed feelings for the other. Gabriel had always had a slight thing for the man with the long hair and perfect body who was definitely a good eight inches taller. He knew Sam worked out because he had his fair share of days watching him exercise in the fields outside his window. He knew he felt more than friendship for Sam but didn't want to make him uncomfortable by trying to pursuit it.

"Don't think that lying works on me," he said getting up and approaching him by the window. "What's wrong?" He heard Sam gasp and look over at him nervously.

"Really it's nothing I can't handle," he replied taking deep breaths. Having the prince this close made him feel nervous very quickly. He had been trying to hide his feelings from Gabriel for years. The closer Gabriel got to him, the tighter his pants began to feel and the more he just wanted to turn around and kiss him. Doing that would only get him killed.

"Come on Sam, I wanna to help," he said quietly, desperately wanting to help out Sam.

"I don't wanna get him killed," Sam whispered. Gabriel took a step back thinking that Sam might already have someone. His heart broke a little at the thought.

"Who?" he asked in a whisper.

"My brother." Gabriel was dumbfounded. _Sam has a brother?_ he thought to himself.

"I didn't know you had a brother," he said awkwardly.

"He- look I really don't wanna say any more sir, I can't have him be killed because I can't keep my big mouth shut."

"Sam, why would I kill him for being your bother?" Gabriel was confused as hell at this point. "Look if I promise I won't do him any harm will you tell me?" he asked gently.

"I...guess. Well you remember how when I came here you were told you would have two people coming?" Gabriel nodded. "Well the second person was supposed to be my brother. He didn't want anything to do with this job and decided he would go off on his own. He did that but it's not easy so he did the only thing he knew how to do," Sam said before stopping and looking nervous. Gabriel stood there waiting for him to continue but he didn't.

"He does what Sam?" he asked stepping in front of the taller boy.

"Dean steals" he said in a whisper that Gabriel could barely hear from right in front of him. Gabriel looked at him in understanding and slight shock.

"You mean, Dean Milton is your brother?" he asked carefully. Sam simply nodded and looked up in slight fear. "How do you know something happened to him? I don't remember hearing any news about him other than stealing my brothers crown," he said with a slight growl at the end.

"Please don't hurt him Gabriel! I wouldn't know what to do without him," Sam said desperately.

"I never said I was going to hurt him. As long as you can get my brothers crown back. I know Castiel isn't here but that crown means a lot to me."

"I'll do what ever I can to get it back just give him a chance please!" Sam said still pleading.

"I suppose I can give Dean-o a chance then," he said calmly. "Now how do you know something is wrong?"

"You can't get-"

"I won't get mad. Just tell me Sam," he said calmly wanting to help out Sam. He didn't like seeing the sad look on his face.

"He comes to see me in my room at night every three days. For seven years he has never missed that date unless he tells me in advance. He wouldn't just not show up," Sam said looking at Gabriel in worry.

"You wouldn't know where to find him would you?" Gabriel asked.

"I wouldn't know but an old friend of ours might know. It's off the castle grounds though and I wouldn't be able to get to her," Sam said sadly.

"Well how far is it?"

"A couple hours journey by foot."

"And by horse?"

"Maybe far less."

"Well, father isn't going to be happy but how about I take you there. I always go off palace grounds when looking for my brother and I don't think father would protest to you coming along. Whether you think so or not, I consider you family. Both my parents think you're wonderful so they would have no reason not to let you accompany me."

"Really Gabriel, I can't ask you to put yourself in danger for me though," Sam said looking down.

"Trust me Sammy, I've been out far more than you think. Come along," he said pulling up Sam to lead them away. "Let's just let father know.

* * *

Sam bowed down as they approached king Chuck whilst Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam for being so polite. "Father we wish to go off palace grounds. I want to explore another part of the forest for possible signs of Castiel," he said calmly.

"And you wish to bring Sam with you?" Chuck said looking over at Sam.

"If I could," Gabriel replied.

"I suppose it would be alright as long as both of you have weapons, and you boy," he said towards Sam. "Keep Gabriel safe. I already have one missing son, I don't want to lose another."

"Of course your Majesty," Sam said with another bow.

"Carry on," Chuck said before going back and sitting down. Chuck knew in his heart that his lost son was gone. Gabriel had so much hope in his heart that he couldn't dare shatter it. He took a deep breath and went to go tell Becky.

* * *

Gabriel and Sam rode off into the forest with Sam leading the way. Both of them had swords in their holsters in case anything tried to attack them. Gabriel rode up closer to Sam.

"So where exactly are we headed?" he called out to over power the sound of the horses hooves thundering on the ground.

"It's called The Roadhouse," Sam called back. "Some old friends from when we were kids own the place. They know all about Dean and I. Dean goes there when he either needs someone to talk to, protection or just a drink."

"So you think if Dean is anywhere he's there?"

"Either he's there or Ellen will know where he is." They road off making good time. They did have to take a stop by a small river so the horses could drink. They each got off and stood by the horses as they drank.

"So your brother steals because he didn't wanna work at the palace?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Well it's not just that. He always wanted freedom and he was going to get that taken away from him if he worked there, at least in his eyes."

"I guess I understand, I just wish he didn't take Castiel's crown," Gabriel said sadly.

"If we find him, I'll do anything to get it back for you Gabriel, I promise," Sam said smiling over at him causing the other man to smile back. "Come on, let's get moving we aren't far." The both got back upon their horses and rode off again.

As they arrived at the roadhouse, Sam instantly knew something was off. He didn't know what but something was wrong. They tied up their horses before going over towards the door. Sam unsheathed his sword causing Gabriel to do the same. Sam carefully opened the door before stepping in to a empty bar. He remembered Dean telling him it always had people.

"Come on Ellen you have to make it," he heard a voice from the counter. He ran over and looked down in horror. He saw Ellen and Jo lying there barely alive in a pool of their own blood.

"Oh lord Ellen!" he yelled out dropping his sword and going over to cradle her. Gabriel was right on his tail.

"Sam move over," he said calmly. "I need you to go find some cloth and press down on the wounds. We need to stop the bleeding," he said surprisingly calmly. Sam got up instantly and ran to the back finding some clothes. He ripped at them apart and brought them to Gabriel. "Cradle the younger ones head and press on the wound."

"How do you know all of this?" Sam asked.

"I worked with a doctor for a bit at some point," Gabriel said.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sam asked scared.

"I think so. If we keep this up we can definitely save them. We need to get them to a palace doctor though."

"What can I do?" asked the voice from behind. Gabriel turned around and looked at a tall and skinny man above him.

"Ash!" Sam said looking up at him.

"Can you ride a horse?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes I can," he replied.

"Grab one of the horses and go to the palace. Get king Chuck immediately and tell him prince Gabriel sent you for doctors. Make sure my father know's I'm not the one hurt. He would worry far too much and I don't want to harm him. Now go!" he called out before turning back to Ellen in his hands.

"Yes sir!" he said in a rush and going out to get a horse.

"This woman is going to be okay Sam," he said calmly trying to ease his worry. In his arms, Ellen began to slowly wake up before she grunted in pain. "Shh relax uh-"

"Ellen," Sam said looking over at her.

"Sam?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"It's me Ellen," he said and smiled over.

"Is Jo okay?" she asked.

"She will make it out okay," Gabriel said interrupting calmly.

"Good," she said smiling slightly.

"Ellen, have you seen Dean recently?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes actually he was here before all this happened. He had a boy with him. Said he was taking him to see the fireworks. Some creepy looking guy called the guards before stabbing me and having some red headed lady shoot Jo," she said in a whisper.

"Where is he now?"

"He escaped through my secret door," she replied. "He should be getting to the river by the small waterfall. He and the boy should be okay."

"That's good thank you Ellen. Don't worry, the palace will get you better," Sam said with a teary smile.

"Thank you honey," she said.

* * *

Crowley looked through the window in slight horror. Prince Gabriel was around. Is it possible he was out to get Castiel? Did he find him already?

"Come on Crowley," said a sly voice behind him. "Aren't we going to get that scumbag Dean Milton?" she said with a slight growl. They walked through the forest for a while before Crowley talked.

"I will be getting Dean Milton," he said as they walked along before Abaddon stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait what the hell do you mean I? I thought we were doing this together," she shouted.

"Hush Abaddon," Crowley said coolly.

"I will not hush if you think-" she was stopped by a blade going into her gut. She gasped out and looked Crowley in the eyes with pure hate and anger.

"As I said before, I will be getting Dean Milton." With that, he pulled the blade out and stuck it in again into he heart. She chocked before dropping dead. He wiped the blood on a cloth before putting the clean silver palace blade into a sheath. He smiled looking towards the woods. _Oh, I'll get you alright Dean Milton. Castiel is not getting anywhere near that palace if I can help it._

* * *

__I personally like this chapter and am happy with it. SO no Ellen and Jo are not going to die no worries. Jordan, you have no reason to kill me now :) I made it all better :P. Now sure if any of you will catch on but the whole doctor think I thought up of because of Gabriel as Doctor Sexy in Changing Channels XD. Had to do it. The next chapter will be more Dean and Cas and their first night together. At this point, it's going to be a bit different than the movie but bare with me!

I added Abaddon just for the hell of it and killed her to show how fucked Crowley secretly is. You will find out more of his fucked up little head and maybe his past? Debating it right now. I really hope you liked the chapter! Keep an eye out for updates! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D


	6. Trouble

Hola followers! Hope you guys are happy I have updated once again before my trip down to my brothers wedding. I will try to get another chapter up by the end of the month but I am so lost on time. Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Swearing

No beta so all mistakes are mine! Please point out any you find!

* * *

"Al-alright I think we can slow d-down," Dean said as he grabbed Castiel's hand to slow him down. Both men stood there and panted, gulping down oxygen.

"Why are there guards after you?" Cas asked looking over at Dean curiously.

"Well remember how I had that bag with the crown in it?" Dean asked. Castiel looked confused at him.

"A crown?"

"Yea that thing in my bag. The golden circle thing." Castiel nodded. "Yea that is, kinda well not mine."

"What do you mean not yours?"

"I well I stole it," he said bluntly. Castiel looked stunned.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked looking almost scared. "Did you come to steal me too?" he asked backing away.

"What no! I don't steal people Cas. You asked me to take you, I don't remember forcing you to come or even offering. I steal things. It's the only way I can get money for food and all that other stuff," he said waving his hand around.

"Do you hurt people for their things?" Cas asked.

"No. I simply go in and steal it. No harm done to them. Well physically," he finished awkwardly.

"Are you going to give it back?" Cas asked quietly.

"Not really planning on it, no."

"Why?" he asked cautiously. This reminded Dean of when Sammy was younger, always asking questions about everything he did.

"It's kinda how I make a living Cas. I'm wanted, no one can really hire me," he said sitting down and patting the ground for Cas to follow. Slowely, he came forward and sat down next to him but keeping his rolling pin firmly in his hand. "When I was younger, my mom died in a house fire leaving only my brother Sammy, my dad and I alive. My father wasn't much of a father after mom died. He stopped caring about us, started drinking and I practically raised Sam. I was planning on us getting a job on a ranch or something but dad had other plans. He sent us to work for the palace.

"I didn't wanna be some kind of slave for them so I ditched and Sam stayed. I go to visit him every few days which- oh god no!" Dean said suddenly panicking.

"What's going on?"Cas asked looking worried.

"I didn't go to see Sam! I was too busy being trapped in the tower with you! Sam is going to be worried to hell," he called and got ready to get his stuff.

"Wait Dean," Cas said grabbing his arm. "If he's at the palace, we are heading there anyways. You need to sit down for a few more minutes."

"Yea but-"

"Come on," Cas said dragging him back on the ground. "What happened after you left.

"I need to get to Sam." Cas gave him a stern look and Dean sighed. "After I left, I couldn't hold a steady job and needed food and clothes and everything so I started to take the things I needed. After a while I found these girls who helped me out. Meg and Ruby helped me get what I needed so we stuck together since. My only goal was to get that crown and sell it to someone in another town who would want it. It would get me off the line. I used the girls to get the crown then ran off after the guards started to chasing me thus how I found your tower."

"Well what if you got caught?"

"I would be killed," he answered simply. Castiel looked horrified at the thought.

"They can't kill you!"

"Well actually they can and they will if they catch me."

"But, I don't want you to die," Cas said quietly looking over at Dean with such innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Aw come on Cas, I have been fine for all these years why do you think I would get caught now?"

"Just don't okay Dean,"

"I won't Cas," he said as he smiled towards him. "Come on, we are going to have to take a bit of a detour now that our path has gotten all screwed up," Dean said taking Castiel's hand in his and yanking him up.

As they walked out of the underground tunnel lit by some lanterns around, they saw a large opening that led to a river. Castiel looked down at the river in shock and awe. "Is that what a real river looks like?"

"Yea, we have to get across that somehow."

"And how will we accomplish this?"

"I have no idea," Dean said with a smile before looking around. He knew how to get down onto the small beach by the river but he had no idea how to get across. He beckoned Cas to follow him as he began to walk carefully across the narrow path to get down. Cas followed scared that he may fall to his death. Dean heard a gasp of panic behind him before he felt Castiel grasp him tightly in fear.

"Dean," he whined out in utter terror.

"Cas, don't look down okay?" Cas nodded and stayed glued to Dean who sighed in defeat and continued to carefully guide them along. Cas followed along and did as Dean had said, he didn't look down so he missed the small gap in the ground and stepped through it. He gasped out in shock and fear and Dean grasped him and held him tightly.

"You okay?" he asked trying to calm down his breathing. Blue eyes looked up at him in fear.

"I don't think I can do this Dean," he said in a panic.

"Now come on Cas, we have to go to see the fireworks. We are almost at the bottom okay? Just a few more steps and we'll be on the shore okay," he said calmly.

"Okay Dean," Cas said before taking a deep breath and following Dean once again. In no time at all, they made it onto the beach.

"See Cas, told ya you could do it," Dean said smiling as he let go of Cas.

"Thank you Dean," he said shyly.

"No problem. Now let's see if we can find a boat somewhere or something. I highly doubt you can swim and I don't think now is the time for a lesson." They trekked around the shore for a while before Dean spotted a man with a boat not far. "Hey!" he called out getting the mans attention. He started to pull out a knife. "We mean no harm," Dean said and put up his hands in surrender. Castiel looked at Dean and did the same.

"What do you boys want?" the man's raspy voice asked. He looked both boys up and down and his eyes lingered a little longer on Castiel than necessary.

"Look we just need to get across the river, you mind giving us a lift?" Dean asked calmly. The man smiled at Cas.

"Sure boys hop in, name's Alistair," he said calmly and helped both boys in the boat.

"Thanks, really appreciate it. Names Dean and this over here is Cas," Dean said as they sat down on the floor of the small boat.

"No problem. Where you boys heading?" he asked curiously.

"Just to get a better view of the fireworks." He didn't want to give too much in case the man was untrustworthy. "Isn't that right Cas?" He looked over at Cas who simply nodded feeling uncomfortable with the other man who just kept looking him over.

"Well that sounds like fun then," Alistair said.

"Yea. What you doing out here?" Dean asked trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Just looking for some work," Alistair said with a slight smirk. That made Dean slightly nervous.

"Oh sounds interesting," he said lamely. As they got closer to the shore, Alistair stopped rowing the boat and turned towards Dean and Cas.

"So boys, how do you expect to pay me?" he asked calmly.

"Well I can't say I was planning on more than a thanks but if you really need to be payed," Dean sighed and reached into his pockets. He felt Alistair's hand on to stop him getting his money and Dean looked up.

"I don't want your money. How about you let me have little blue eyes over there for the night and we call it even?" he said smiling over at Cas who shrank back in fear.

"No way in hell pal, you're not getting your hands anywhere near Cas," Dean said and shielded Cas with his body.

"Don't worry Dean, I won't hurt him too bad," he said and got closer.

"Back off Alistair."

"Maybe you should be the one to back off," he said before pulling the knife out. "Let me have the boy and neither of you get a scratch on you." Dean backed farther away and grabbed Cas by the arm.

"Hold on," he whispered behind him before kicking Alistair in the knee causing him to drop his knife and scream in pain. With that, Dean used all his weight and tipped the boat. Cas immediately wrapped his arms around Dean in fear as they tumbled into the water. As they all gasped up for breath, Dean swam Cas towards the boat and got him to grab on before he was pulled into the water by his leg.

He opened his eyes and began his underwater battle with the man who somehow, got his knife again. They flailed under the water as they both tried to swim up for much needed air, kicking and trying to keep the other down. Dean managed to get above Alistair and kicked his head and keep it under. He suddenly felt a flash of pain in his leg and saw the knife sticking out of it. He tried to yell out causing a ton of bubbles to float into his face. He managed to weakly swim up and gasp for breath.

"Dean!" he heard Cas yell from the boat.

"Over here Cas, I'm coming over." As he swam, he grunted in pain at his leg wound. He got to Cas and carefully wrapped his arm around him and began to help him swim to shore. "Just kick your feet out, it will make us go faster," Dean instructed and Castiel followed his instructions eagerly. They both pulled up to shore gasping for breath. Cas sat up and looked down at Dean's leg and saw the knife sticking out and gasped in horror.

"Dean! You're hurt!" he said in panic before he went down to carefully inspect the wound. Dean gasped out as Cas pulled the knife out.

"Son of a bitch!" he gasped out. "Next time warn a man!"

"Sorry," Cas said and carefully brought Dean over by a tree.

"All's good. Why don't you start building up a fire. I can tell you how to-"

"I know how to make a fire. I read it in a book once," Cas said before he went over and got some firewood. After some time, Cas had managed to put a fire together with no problems. "What did that man want with me?" Cas asked looking over at Dean with an innocent expression.

"Not good things Cas. Probably have sex with you or something. Honesty, I don't really wanna know. I'm just glad you're okay. Sorry about getting us into that, I should have known better."

"What's sex?" Cas asked innocently causing Dean to choke slightly.

"Uh well I think that's a conversation for another time," he said coughing awkwardly. "Look Cas I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to make it. My leg is killing me and I don't know if I can make the journey to the castle," Dean said looking over at Cas regrettably.

"What if I could fix your leg?" he asked, looking desperate.

"Look Cas I don't even think a doctor could fix me in time to-" Dean was cut off by Cas carefully placing his hands on his stab wound. Dean hissed out in pain at a burning sensation at his leg. Suddenly the pain was gone and Cas removed his hand. "What in hell?" Dean looked down to see his stab wound was completely gone. He looked up wide eyed at Cas who simply smiled at him.

"Can we go onward tomorrow now?" he asked.

"What in hell, how in fuck did you do that?" he asked looking panicked.

"Didn't you know? I have healing and aging powers. It was something I was born with," he said with a slight tilt of his head.

"I-uhh no how in hell was I supposed to see that coming?" he asked looking like an owl.

"That's why I'm kept in a tower. So no one takes me for my powers."

"You know what? It's too late for this and I don't even know if I can comprehend this right now so I think it's best if we take this moment to rest up, sound good?" Dean said quickly. "We can continue on the trip tomorrow and you can explain to me your powers on the way."

"Okay. Sounds good," he said before he went up and rested his head on Dean's lap. "Good night Dean," he said looking up at Dean. He looked simply adorable. Instead of protesting, Dean smiled down at Cas.

""Good night Cas," he said before closing his eyes and falling into a deep, comfortable slumber.

* * *

Crowley walked through the forest careful not to alert anyone. He came up to the bank that the people had said would lead to where the boys had come out. He looked around at the river bank before he saw what he thought was a body floating in the river. Crowley went up the the body and flipped it. He recognized Alistair from a bar he went to when out for longer than necessary. He looked around and saw a small fire burning across the river. He smiled and knew that was where Dean and Castiel were.

He had to think up a plan to get Castiel away from Dean and hopefully get his mind away from the boys silly dream. He went back into the forest to hide out until morning where he would try to stay on their paths.

* * *

Wooh update! :D So basically the next chapter will be a mix Of Sam and Gabe's POV and Dean and Castiel's. I hope you guys like it! :D

Please review :D


	7. Journey of two brothers

snowin'you- Wooh not for too long :P Thank you :D

**BarbaraAnna-**Ah thank you so much :D I plan on bringing the Sabriel in soon. Maybe the chapter after the next? It can be all Sabriel based cause I kinda know what I want to happen to them. Hope it can meet your expectations!**  
**

**Pheonix Autumn**-Today is the day :P

Okay so still going off of the story line exactly of tangled. Next chapter will have a bit more with the movie but don't let the closeness of the movie ending make you think this is over soon. I have quite a bit planned for this. I personally loved this chapter but that's just me :P. Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: Swearing

* * *

Dean woke up with a groan as he moved his head against the tree trunk he fell asleep on. He blinked and got his eyes use to the sun before looking around. Castiel was nowhere in sight. "Cas?" he called, starting to worry. He got up quickly and took one of his knives from his sheath. He slowly went around the forest, keeping his knife in front of him in a defensive position. He heard a snap of a twig behind him and spun around quickly ready to fight. He saw a surprised looking Cas with two fish in hand.

"Where in hell were you?" Dean asked as he sighed in relief.

"Balthazar taught me how to get some fish for breakfast," he said holding up two fish. Balthazar chirped happily from Castiel's shoulder

"How does he know how to catch fish?" Dean asked looking shocked.

"Well it wasn't all him. I read a few books in which the characters would fish. It wasn't east but I managed to catch us each a fish." Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Cas bringing him to their temporary camp site.

"This is great Cas! Good Job," Dean said with a smile making Castiel blush lightly. Dean loved the colour on Cas. He took them over and easily started up another fire. Dean had been doing fires for years so it came to him with ease. Dean carefully used his knife to gut the fish and put a stone in the fire to cook the fish on. He cut the fish up and gave some to Cas as well as Balthazar before taking some for himself. Dean hadn't eating this well in a while.

"Damn Cas you really can catch some good fish," Dean said as he finished the last of his portion.

"Thank you dean," Cas said as he finished his own. "How is your leg feeling?"

"Pretty damn good considering I got stabbed. By the way, I still expect and explanation for how you healed me on the way," Dean said looking over at Cas with a small smile.

"I can tell you all I know," Cas said smiling back.

"Alright sounds good. So if we keep moving, we should make good ground and be able to make it in the palace tomorrow early afternoon. I can show you around but I do have to stay a bit hidden around the guards. If you see any signs with my face on them, rip them down. The less people see them, the less likely they are to notice me okay?" Dean asked.

"Okay I will tear down anything with your face on it," Cas replied.

"Good. So we are going to be heading that way," Dean said pointing away from the small lake. "We will pass the forest and be around the bridge to the palace where we can rest for the night and finish up the journey. Here we have to watch out for wolves and all," Dean said. "If any come after us, we run got it? No separating from me."

"I won't leave you Dean. How else would I make it there?" Cas asked with a slight head tilt.

"Yea, okay so come on," Dean said as he put out the fire and led Cas through the forest.

* * *

"Are they going to be okay?" Sam asked in a panic.

"They're going to be okay Sam, Ezekiel is the best Doctor I have, trust me," Gabriel said calmly. Sam went over to a bench to sit down. He covered his hands with his face and held back tears. Gabriel looked over and went to sit next to him.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Sammy," Gabriel said calmly.

"What about Dean?" Sam asked in a whisper looking up at Gabriel with tears in his eyes. Gabriel's heart melted.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll find him," Gabriel said carefully.

"How Gabe? Do you think your father is going to let you leave the castle grounds knowing there is some crazy guy on the loose?" Sam yelled out in frustration. Ezekiel looked over curiously but went back to work quickly.

"I'm 24 years old. My father isn't going to ban me from going. He won't be happy but I can and will go. Both of us Sam. My father has seen you fight and he trusts you. It won't be easy but I should be able to convince him."

"Who even stabbed them! I mean if they did that cause of Dean he's in trouble and I don't know what to do! The king won't consider since he wants my brother dead. I can't loose him Gabriel, I don't know what I would do," Sam finished and started to cry.

"Shh no Sammy I promise we will find something. He won't get hurt," he said calmly as he put his arm around comfortably to sooth him and rubbed his back in a calming manner.

"What if he says no?" Sam asked against his chest.

"Then we go anyways," Gabriel said causing Sam to lift his head and look at him in shock.

"Gabriel, I can't have you disobey your-"

"Don't bother Sam. No matter what, we are going to help Dean," he said, his voice final. Sam smiled up at him.

"Thanks Gabe," he said before planting a sweet innocent kiss onto Gabriel's cheek causing the man to blush.

* * *

"So how exactly did you heal my leg?" Dean asked as they made their way through the forest.

"I was born with it," Cas said simply.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean asked carefully.

"Well basically since I can remember I have been able to heal people or animals as well as make them younger. Father keeps me in the tower to keep me away from people who want to steal me just to use my powers to keep them young or to sell me to others who would keep me in dungeons."

"Isn't living in the tower kind of like living in a dungeon?" Dean asked quietly.

"No I have food and a bed and..."

"They don't tend to starve you in a dungeon," Dean said. Castiel kept quiet after that about it.

"So basically you can just touch someone and cure them or make them age a few years?"

"Yes. Father says I'm a very special person," Castiel said with a small smile.

"Where is your mother?" Dean asked.

"I never really had a mother. If I did I don't remember her," Castiel said calmly.

"Oh," Dean said. "Kinda strange but I can't really judge. My mom's gone too," Dean said quietly and looked down. Cas stopped walking and went over to Dean and hugged him.

"It's okay Dean. You still have Sam," Cas said and hugged him tight. Dean hugged back.

"Thanks Cas. I really should introduce you to Sammy," Dean said with a smile as they continued walking. "Before I take you back, we should sneak by and say hello. He would love to meet you."

"That would be nice Dean, does he steal things too?" Cas asked.

"Sammy? Nah he works in the palace for prince Gabriel. They got really close over the years and it's great that he has someone other than me."

"Where would you work if you were there?" Cas asked curiously.

"I dunno, probably work for the king and clean shit. they use to have another son but he went missing when he was just a baby," Dean said.

"What happened to him?" Castiel asked shocked.

"One of the guards took him. Not sure of much of the details but I know that they were all pretty crushed by it. The kind and prince still look for him. They think he's still alive," Dean said quietly before he groaned and put his face into his hands.

"Dean what's wrong?" Castiel asked concerned and looked at him with a tilt of his head.

"Now I feel like an ass," Dean said groaning.

"An ass?" Castiel started.

"You know that crown I stole?"

"Yes."

"Well it was kinda the lost princes crown. I never realized just how important that crown probably is. It's pretty much the last link to their son," Dean said.

"Oh Dean," Castiel started.

"After these fireworks, I gotta bring that crown back. Now I just feel like an ass damnit," Dean said.

"At least you're going to do the right thing," Castiel said with a smile. Dean smiled back before he heard a low grown come from behind him. He turned around quickly pulling his knife out and came face to face with a large black wolf who snarled and snapped his teeth towards them.

"Oh hell, Cas run!" he yelled out before the two men started to run.

* * *

"But dad! You heard what the doctors said, she was stabbed with a palace sword! You know we have to do something about this," Gabriel said for the third time. Sam stayed behind Gabriel cowering.

"Gabriel I already told you we have guards going out to catch the man."

"No, I can do it. Sam and I can go!"

"No Gabriel! I lost one son I cannot risk losing another! We have others that can-"

"No dad, if this is the man that took Castiel, I wanna be the first to rip his chest out," Gabriel growled out causing Sam to shiver and cower into himself more. Gabriel looked back at him and gave an apologetic look.

"I don't care Gabriel. You are not going and that's final!" the king boomed out.

"I'm 24 years old you can't just tell me what to do!" Gabriel yelled back. Sam knew he was a dead man for sure.

"I don't care! I'm your father and the king and you will do as I say!" The king yelled out before turning around.

"Fine then. Have it your way," Gabriel said coldly before grabbing Sam's hand and taking him up to his room. The king sighed in relief thinking his son had finally given up and was going to him room to cool off.

"Forget it Gabriel, I'll go on my own just tell king Chuck that-" Sam started.

"No Sam. There in no way in hell you're going by yourself," at that, Gabriel bent over and pulled out 2 bags filled with food, water and a few clothes. "We do this together."

"Gabriel, I don't want you to get in trouble or killed because of me. Trust me I'm just a worker I'm nothing to-"

"Samuel Winchester, if I ever hear you say that again I will not hesitate to hit you. Hard," Gabriel said sternly. Sam froze and nodded his head. "Now come on, we have quite a journey ahead of us."

"If we don't find him soon, we head back. Maybe look around the castle grounds on the night of your brothers fireworks. Ellen said something about it," Sam said as they got outside.

"Alright sounds like a plan. Hopefully nothing in the forest will get them before we do," Gabriel said getting up onto his horse. Sam got up on another one and they both set off into the forest in search of Dean.

* * *

"Dean what do we do!" Castiel called out running as fast as he could.

"I don't know! Kinda making a plan on the spot," Dean called back.

"Dean! The rocks are blocking us off," Cas called as he pointed out the small wall of rocks ahead of them.

"Looks like we gotta climb. Let me go first and I'll pull you up!" Dean called before sprinting forward with all his might. He jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge. He tried to climb but fell. Cas tripped over him and the wolf bounded towards them snarling. Cas clung onto Dean who held on back and his their heads into each other. Balthazar stayed on Castiel's shoulder. They heard a yelp suddenly and Dean opened his eyes to see the wolf dead in front of him. "What the hell?"

"Looks like you boys need a hand," said a voice from above them. Both men looked up to see another man holding his hand out for them. Dean reached up and the man pulled him up causing Cas to become detached from Dean. He looked up in horror.

"Dean, don't leave me please," he said fear evident in his voice.

"No worries brotha, I was gunna save you too," the mad said reaching a hand out for him. Cas looked up in worry not trusting the stranger after meeting Alistair. "He a bit skittish?" he asked Dean.

"Here let me," Dean said before lowering his hand. Castiel grabbed it immediately and Dean brought him up. "There ya go," he said in a big huff.

"You two shouldn't be out here without some weapons that you can fight with," the man said with a southern accent.

"Uh thanks for saving us," Dean said before he stepped in front of Cas. "What exactly do you want in exchange?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"In exchange for saving your hides? Nothing brotha, just helping a man out," the man replied shrugging. "Names Benny," he said holding his hand out.

"Dean," he said carefully shaking his hand. Benny reached for Castiel's hand but he stepped back and hid behind Dean.

"He okay?" he asked looking at Cas in worry.

"Yea we just had a bit of a rough patch with strangers," Dean said. "He kinda tried to take Cas here and well, you know," Dean said feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh I got ya. Look Cas is it?" he asked and Cas nodded.

"Castiel," he said quietly.

"Alright Castiel, trust me when I say I'm the last one who wants anything to do with hurting anyone. I don't do things like save peoples lives and ask for something in return especially something like that," he said confidently. "Just wanna make this world a bit better. You get me brutha?" he asked before reaching his hand back out to Cas.

"Okay," he said smiling slightly and shaking his hand. Benny smiled and looked towards Dean.

"So where you two heading to that ya gotta pass through the forest?" Benny asked.

"Well off to the palace," Dean said carefully, still keeping his eye on Benny.

"You have quite a ways to go ya know?" he said.

"Yea we wanna make it past this forest by tonight," Dean said.

"Do you think you can make it through?" Benny asked looking at Dean skeptically.

"Well we don't have much of a choice do we?"

"Tell ya what, I'll walk with you guys to the edge of the forest to make sure you two stay alive," Benny said. Dean was about to protest when Benny interrupted. "Nothing in return I swear. Could use some company anyways," Benny said with a smile.

"What do you say Cas?" Dean asked turning towards him. "It's up to you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I think it would be wiser to have Benny stay with us in case more animals come for us," Castiel said with a small smile.

"Alright it's settled," Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Great!" Benny said before they started to trek towards the palace.

* * *

Wooh okay so longest chapter so far XD I had to add Benny into it somewhere cause well I love him and Ty to death XD. Not sure what I have planned for the next chapter but I'm glad people are liking it :D Any ideas are great, I always put them into consideration. If you wanna chat, feel free to message me! :D I always love new people. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :D Sorry if they seem a little cuddly but Dean has never really had anyone and neither has Cas so they are kinda taking the moments with others.


End file.
